Lo que fue
by didy
Summary: Draco se enamoro de quien menos espero y ahora pagara por su error.
1. Chapter 1

**LO QUE FUE**

by dioney

De seguro nadie lo crearía pero, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado y no de cualquier chica pedante y rica como quería su padre, sino del mismo salvador del Mundo Mágico; de Harry Potter, su Harry.

Draco nunca se imagino que Harry le fuera a corresponder después de tantos años de insultos y peleas. Pero esta ultima pelea que tuvieron fue el inicio de todo.

- Potter, si tienes el valor, hoy a media noche en la torre de Astronomía, solo -arrastro las palabras.

- Ahí te veré Malfoy, te lo aseguro -Harry arrastró a un muy enfadado y lastimado Ron.

Draco estaba seguro de que Harry iría, después de todo era un Gryffindor y no dejaría que nada manchara su honor ( o al menos eso solían pregonar) pero Harry no daba señales de vida y ya pasaba de la hora de su cita, Draco empezaba a perder las esperanzas de verlo esa noche.

- Bien, las 12:30 y nada de Potty; seguro se arrepintió –Draco estaba apunto de salir cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente por la espalda, mientras una voz le hablaba al oído.

- No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi Malfoy –Harry sonrió al notar lo tenso de Draco - ¿Qué, le tienes miedo a los fantasma o solo a mi – Harry soltó a Draco y se quito su capa de invisibilidad.

- Potter. . . tu siempre con tretas – Draco trataba de recobrar su semblante despreocupado y altivo.

- Mira quien lo dice Malfoy, provocaste deliberadamente a Ron y sabias que por eso aceptaría tu duelo –Harry estaba recargado de espaladas en una fría pared de roca, sin mostrar una pizca de miedo – Ahora, dime que quieres realmente.

- ¿Yo, Draco Malfoy que podría querer de ti Harry Potter, solo un poco de diversión, pero si piensas que mis intenciones no son buenas o . . . me tienes miedo lo podemos dejar así –Draco se dirigió a la puerta pero esta vez un brazo le impidió seguir su camino.

- No te tengo miedo Malfoy, ya quisieras. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez –Harry lo arrojo contra la pared y saco su varita – ¡En guardia!

Pero Draco no hizo nada, solo lo miraba.

- He dicho que en guardia o acaso . . . ¿tienes miedo?.

- Si –Draco bajo la mirada, no podía enfrentar a Harry.

- Pero si acabas de decir que . . .

- Se lo que dije Potter, tengo miedo y ya no aguanto mas –Draco le dio la espalda a Harry para contemplar las estrellas.

- ¿Es una broma verdad? O ¿acaso una trampa? –Harry no entendía el repentino cambio de Malfoy.

- Nada de eso, simplemente ya no puedo luchar mas contra todo esto; es simple. ¿Te has fijado como brillan las estrellas esta noche? –Draco miraba tristemente al cielo.

- Me estas asustando Malfoy –Harry no soltaba su varita, ya había tenido varios casos con pociones multijugos y este podria ser uno mas.

- Lo se, ni yo mismo se lo que me pasa –pareció meditar sus palabras – sabes Potter . . . si se lo que me pasa y el causante de todo eres tu –Le dirigió una mirada mezclada entre odio y resignación.

- Ya estas siendo tu otra vez, pero ¿Qué culpa atengo yo?. No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar quiddich, o que tu casa siempre pierda la copa, o que simplemente seas Draco Malfoy –Harry sabia que todo era un juego y si Malfoy quería jugar, así seria.

- Todo es tu culpa Potter. Antes me importaba no poderte ganar en el quiddich, en la copa de las casa y otras cosas y lo único que me levantaba era ser un Malfoy –sus ojos se nublaron al pronunciar su apellido – Pero ahora lo que más me pesa es mi nombre, del que antes me sentía orgulloso.

- Estas desvariando, tu ¿rechazar lo que eres?. Jamás, ya dime la verdad Malfoy –Harry ya se estaba desesperando, además todo eso no parecía algo que estubiese escuchar de la boca de Malfoy.

- Ya no te odio, es mas dudo que alguna vez te odiases. . . talvez solo fueron celos –Draco se sentó tranquilamente en el frió piso de piedra.

- Tu ¿celos de mi? –Harry se sentó a su lado – pero si tu lo tienes todo y dudo que algo te falte.

Draco rió amargamente –Para empezar no tengo amigos o al menos no reales, mi padre esta en Azkaban –Harry se movió incómodamente a su lado – Tranquilo, no te culpo, eso pasaría tarde o temprano; la mayoría de los magos y brujas piensan lo peor de nuestra familia y no es para menos y lo único bueno en todo esto es mi madre. Ella ahora sostiene a la familia.

- Pero tienes familia mas sin en cambio yo solo tengo a los Dursley –Harry recordó todos esos años de hacerlo sentir menos que basura.

- Tienes a los Weasley, esa si es una verdadera familia.

- Tu siempre hablas mal de ellos, que si no tiene suficiente dinero, si son demasiado pelirrojos –Harry estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Malfoy – Creo que necesitaras ir a San Mungo.

Draco rió sinceramente por primera vez –Talvez tengas razón. Bueno es tarde ya, y mañana tengo clase doble de herbologia – Draco se levanto dispuesto a salir de la torre cuando Harry le hablo.

- Espera, no creo que solo me citaras para decirme eso¿hay algo más verdad? –Harry se puso en pie y se adelanto hasta ponerse enfrente de Draco.

- Si hay algo mas Potter pero soy un cobarde y no me atrevo a decírtelo, olvida todo esto –Malfoy le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir.

- Vamos, dime no puede ser peor de todo lo que me has dicho.

- Es mucho peor y no querrás saberlo –Draco ya tenia una mono en la manija de la puerta.

- Por favor, dímelo –Harry realmente estaba interesado en lo que tenia que decir Malfoy.

Las palabras de Harry le llegaron con tal sinceridad que no tubo opción.

- Esta bien . . . se que me odiaras pero es necesario para mi salud mental –Draco se giro para quedar justo enfrente de Harry, se perdió un momento en su verde mirada y luego continuo – Te Amo Harry – sin esperar respuesta salió de la torre.

- Yo también Te Amo –Harry contesto inmediatamente, no tenia nada que pensar; alcanzo a Draco a medio pasillo donde se ahbia quedado paralizado y lo beso tiernamente.

- Te Amo Draco. . . siempre lo haré y nunca te dejare.

/---------------/----------------/----------------/------------------/------------------/----------------/-------------------/-------------------/

Holas, ya regrese jejeje. Bueno después de no escribir nada durante mucho tiempo (casi un año) por eso de entrar a la universidad (y que no me dejan muchos rev), por fin me inspire estos días que a llovido mucho. Yo no acostumbro escribir fics muy largos (como que no se me da), pero al fin me e inspirado y parece que esto pasara de un capitulo, aunque no serán muy largos. Ya tengo los dos primeros, espero subir el segundo para el fin de semana. También como que me sirvió trabajar, ahí no veo tantos numeritos como en la escuela y extrañamente me inspiro.

Xfa lean este fic que no prometo que termine muy feliz y lo más importante dejen rev, xq eso es lo que más nos justa a las locas escritoras (ustedes lo saben) para que me sienta un poquito querida x ustedes ya sean buenos o malos no importa y si tienen recomendaciones serán bienvenidas. Gracias

Atte: Dioney M.


	2. Su Presente

**SU PRESENTE**

by dioney

De esto ya habían pasado 5 años. Cinco años, en los que Draco Malfoy había cambiado mucho; ahora tenia no solo un prestigiado trabajo (sí se podía llamar así a mandar a muchas personas, como siempre lo quiso) en el mundo Mágico sino también en el Muggle. En el Mundo Mágico era dueño del Banco de Gringotts, ¿Cómo lo consiguió, Fácil.

Poco antes de la guerra todo el mundo sé pueso histérico, estaban seguros que la guerra destruiría todo lo que tenían, casas, comercios, etc. Y la mayoría decidió mudarse; vendían sus propiedades y si no podían las dejaban abandonadas y lo que más afecto a Gringotts fue el retiro masivo de dinero. Así después de la guerra no se puedo recuperar, tenia deudas por todo el dinero retirado y algunas propiedades destruidas y nadie quería arriesgarse a invertir en el, solo Draco Malfoy quien ya se había hecho cargo de limpiar su nombre y los Malfoy volvían a ser de las familias mas prestigiadas y poderosas.

Le había costado hacerlo, hacer que las personas volvieran a confiaran en ti y tu familia no era nada sencillo y mas con los antecedentes que tenían así que Draco decidió no seguir los pasos de su padre y estudió para ser Auror. El entrenamiento fue duro, pero mas lo fue el trato de sus compañeros, Lovegood, la pequeña Weasley, Zabinni, Bott y por supuesto no podía faltar san Potter, pero ni ellos ni nadie le impediría demostrarle a todo el mundo que había cambiado.

Sobrevivió como pudo a los entrenamientos y sobre todo a la horrenda guerra y después de esta fue cuando vio una oportunidad de crecer. Gringotts estaba en banca rota y a el le sobraba el dinero, su madre le dijo que era una mala inversión pero el no lo vio así, compro el banco y a todas sus deudas, las pago y se convirtió en su dueño.

Fue difícil conseguir que las personas aceptaran la nueva administración pero no imposible, después de todo era un Malfoy y tenia su encanto; poco a poco se hizo de clientes hasta que el banco recupero la grandeza que años antes lo caracterizó. Pero Draco no para ahí, quería mas y no exactamente por el dinero (le sobraba), si no por trabajar y ayudar a otras personas, decidió incursionar en el mundo muggle y así se hizo de un pequeño banco en el centro de Londres que al paso de los años fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en uno de los bancos más importantes de Londres y el mundo. Ahora su nombre no solo era reconocido en el mundo mágico si no también en el mundo muggle y no por sur un asesino de magos y muggles como algún día pensó ser, mas bien todo lo contrario; por ayudar a las personas y ser un gran empresario.

Ahora también tenia amigos, los mismos que en un tiempo lo odiaron a muerte ya no lo hacían mas.

Cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Qué mas podría querer Draco Malfoy? Y la respuesta era sencilla: una sola persona, quien lo había echo sufrir y querer morir. Seguro por ese motivo ninguna de sus relaciones duraban, hasta Ron le había echo la propuesta de curarlo.

- Lo que te sucede es que tienes un apego psicológico, es fácil de curar –Ron sacaba algunos instrumentos de un cajón – si tu me dejaras . . .

- Jamás Weasley, nunca dejare que me toques con todas esas cosas y menos con tus locos inventos muggle-mágicos, no –Draco negó con la cabeza aferrándose a su asiento – no se como te dejan hacer todo eso.

- Por favor Draco, soy un prestigiado Medimago e investigador que a probada que el tratamiento con ambos metodos es mucho mas eficaz que uno solo –Ron jugaba con un abatelenguas en su mano – Además no te dolerá mucho.

- Que modesto eres, Olvídalo.

Era increíble pero uno de sus mejores amigos eras ese chico pelirrojo que antes detesto.

Mientras que Hermione le decía que lo superara.

- Malfoy, ya su-pe-ra-lo. –Hermione hojeaba tranquilamente un periódico en francés.

- Lo intento, futura Ministro de Magia.

- No haces ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo Malfoy, te conozco y además no creo estar siquiera en los posibles candidatos para ser ministro.

- Vamos no seas modesta. Trabajas en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, hablas diez idiomas. ¿Quién podría ser mejor que tu?.

- De echo, hablo 16 idiomas y voy por el numero 17, pero no es importante. Y tu podrías ser mucho mejor que yo para ese puesto; hablas varios idiomas, conoces a muchas personas, tu apellido pesa mucho en el mundo mágico –Hermione iba enumerando cada punto con los dedos.

- ¿Granger de cuando acá tan insegura? Además sabes que ese puesto no me interesa y aunque lo hiciera no calificaría tu eres mucho mejor –Draco la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias –dijo sonrojada –pero no estamos hablando de mi Draco.

- Lo se, no tengo remedio y punto –Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.

- Si me eh dado cuenta, pero ya paso; hace años de eso. Por favor sal con alguien –Hermione agitaba las manos desesperada.

- Claro, a ti se te hace muy fácil porque tienes a Ron, es mas siempre lo has tenido.

- No es fácil y no siempre lo e tenido, aun recuerdo el sexto curso cuando Patil –Hermione apretaba fuertemente los puños – ejem, disculpa.

- Bueno ¿qué me dices de Marcus?

- Muy presumido.

- Mira quien lo dice- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué, pues era muy presumido y pedante.

-Como sea. Y ¿Piere?

- ¿Qué nombre es ese? –Malfoy ponía cara de asco.

- Uno muy bonito y ¿Francesco?

- No me hables de él, tenia una horrible manía de enroscarse el cabello en los dedos cuando hablaba.

- Todas son excusas muy tontas, Draco. –Hermione lo miraba con extraña comprensión.

- Se que tienes razón pero nadie jamás será como él –Draco miraba resignado el periódico que antes Hermione leía.

- Ya no te lastimes por favor, me duele mucho verte así; él tomo esa decisión. Nos dejo y no le importo nada. ¿Crees que se merezca que tu te preocupes por él? –Hermione tomo las manos de Draco entre las suyas.

Draco sabia que Hermione se preocupaba igual que el, por quien fue uno de sus mejores amigo en el colegio –Talvez tengas razón, bueno hablemos de algo mas alegre. ¿Para cuando es la boda con Ron, futura Ministro de Magia? – Draco comenzó a reír.

Hermione se sonrojo –Aun lo estamos pensando, ¿Serás nuestro padrino verdad?.

- Me honrarían en serlo.

/-------------------/---------------------/---------------------/--------------------/

Draco estaba en su oficina, sentado frente a su escritorio en su cómodo sillón negro de piel. En poco menos de un mes sus dos amigos se casarían y el iba a ser su padrino. Esta muy feliz por ellos y por él también, aunque su ultima relación fracaso (como las otras) esta vez no fue su culpa y eso le hacia sentir muy bien.

- Draco, lo siento pero yo no puedo seguir con esta relación, la verdad hay alguien mas –el joven de ojos mil lo miraba con tristeza – perdóname, en verdad lo intente.

- No te preocupes Alec, te agradezco tu sinceridad; el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue muy agradable y no lo cambiaria por nada. –Draco pensó que podría llegar a amar a ese chico pero como él, Alec también tenia a alguien mas en el corazón - ¿Amigos? – Draco le tenido la mano.

- Cla . . . Claro –El chico la tomo sorprendido.

- Señor . . . –el interfon lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Si Beth.

- Aquí hay un joven que lo busca.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Se negó a darme su nombre, pero me dijo que le dijera "Pequeño Dragón".

El corazón de Draco se paro al escuchar esas palabras, solo él lo llamaba así, solo a él se lo había permitido.

- ¿Señor, le dijo que no se encuentra?

- No Beth, hazlo pasara y por favor no estoy para nadie –Draco pensaba que estaba soñando, después de tantos años él regresaba.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un joven muy atractivo, alto, de esbelta pero a la vez marcada figura, con el cabello muy revuelto y negro y bajo sus lentes unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a quien los mirara.

-¿ A que has venido Potter? –Draco le daba la espalda.

- Veo que has tenido mucho éxito estos últimos años –Harry miraba cada rincón de la elegante oficina – ¿Acaso no piensas mirarme?

- Primero contesta mi pregunta –Draco hablaba fríamente y arrastraba las palabras como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

- Eh venido por ti.

En ese instante Draco se giro y quedo frente a ese chico que algún día Amo.

/------------------/-------------------/---------------------/-------------------/

Hola, gracias por los rev (dos) fueron mas que suficiente para que me animara a seguir escribiendo y pues aquí estoy. Espero que lo disfrute como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y dejen un rev xfa.

Atte: Dioney.


	3. Entre Amigos

**ENTRE AMIGOS**

by dioney

Draco analizaba a Harry de pies a cabeza no había cambiado mucho realmente, el cabello revuelto y los lentes seguían en su lugar; la diferencia es que ahora en vez de unos jeans desgastados portaba un elegante traje gris que se veía de buena marca. A Draco en lo personal le gustaba mas el negro pero ese le sentaba muy bien a Harry.

- ¿Qué dices Malfoy? –al notar que Draco miraba, Harry dio una vuelta para que pudiera verlo bien – no e cambiado mucho estos años.

- Solo tu forma de vestir, seguro sigues siendo el mismo patán –Draco hablo fríamente.

- ¿Aun sigues enfadado verdad? –Harry se sentó frente a Draco.

- No, simplemente me molesta tu presencia –Draco abrió un fólder que tenia enfrente y comenzó a firmar los documentos que contenía – Si no te molesta . . . tengo mucho trabajo.

- Muy bien, ¿Nos podemos ver mañana? –Harry seguía firme en su lugar mirando atentamente a Draco.

- No –Draco seguía sin mirarle, ya había cambiado de fólder – No tengo tiempo.

- ¿Ni siquiera para platicar con un amigo de los viejos tiempos? –Harry sonrió amargamente.

- Para empezar . . . –Draco se quito las gafas que utilizaba para descansar su vista – no fuimos, no somos, ni seremos buenos amigos y en segunda no hay nada que recordar.

- Aun no esta dicho todo Draco.

- Para mí si Potter, tú lo dijiste todo –Draco lo miraba con resentimiento.

- Por favor necesito hablar contigo, necesito que entiendas porque lo hice, porque me fui. –Harry lo miraba suplicante.

- Ya no me importa Potter –Draco tallaba los ojos en señal de cansancio y desesperación – creo que alguna vez lo hizo pero ahora ya no.

- Es importante que lo escuches y que yo lo diga.

- Esta bien –Draco suspiro resignado – mañana a las 9:00 AM, en el café de que esta cruzando la calle. – Draco señalo por la ventana.

- Hasta entonces –Harry se dirigió a la puerta – por cierto, saluda a Ron y a Hermione de mi parte. – con esto salió de la oficina.

- Seguro –apenas susurro Draco.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a regresar, no tiene vergüenza. Mira que decir que viene por ti es demasiado. –Ron golpeaba la mesa y hacia saltar los platos de la cena – Es mi amigo pero . . . – pareció meditar su palabras – fue mi amigo pero no es aceptable – Ron se había puesto en pie.

- Tranquilízate Ron –le decía Hermione intentando que se sentara – Harry es . . . ¿cómo decirlo? . . . es . . .

- Ves, no puedes defenderlo, no se puede –Ron se volvía a exaltar.

- No importa, se volverá a ir –Draco por fin hablaba; después de terminar de contarles lo sucedido con Harry Ron no había dejado hablar a nadie.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Hermione lo miraba interrogante.

- Lo presiento, lo conozco suficiente y sé que así será. No sé que le pase talvez tenga miedo de enfrentar algo, mas vale no hacerle caso. –Draco bebió de su copa de vino.

- Pues nosotros también creíamos conocerlo y mira con lo que salió.

- Hermione tiene razón Draco, Harry es impredecible recuerda que después de la guerra todos pensamos que se quedaría aquí y todos viviríamos felices.

- Ron eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas muggles, aunque yo también llegue a imaginar que viviríamos juntos. –a Draco le dolía recordar.

- ¿ y no sabes que a echo Harry todos estos años? –Ron sacudió su pantalón de la comida que le callo cuando golpeo la mesa.

- Pues mañana me enterare.

- ¿Qué? –Hermione y Ron al unísono.

- Quedamos en desayunar, ¿no se los había comentado? –Draco se avergonzaba de haber cedido tan fácil.

- Omitiste esa parte – Hermione lo miraba amenazante – no vallas Draco, no quiero que te lastime. – Hermione tomo las manos de Draco entre las suyas – No te mereces.

- Y sobre todo, no se merece que tu ni nadie sufra por él. Será el gran salvador del mundo mágico pero eso no le da ningún derecho de hacer de las personas lo que quiera.

- Gracias por pensar así Ron, aunque alguna vez pensaste todo lo contrario.

/-----------------------/-------------------------/----FLASBACK----/--------------------------/-----------------------/

- Tú Malfoy, asquerosa serpiente; Aléjate de Harry si no quieres que te lastime. Es mucho para ti y simplemente no lo mereces.

- No es de ti incumbencia Weasley y me importa muy poco lo que pienses –Draco lo miraba con altivez.

- Seguro es una trampa para entregarlo a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, lo hechizaste. ¿Sabes que los filtros de amor están prohibidos?.

- Nada de eso Ron –Harry apareció al escurra el alboroto – Draco no me hizo nada, solo me entrego su corazón.

- Pero Harry es un mortifago en potencia. –Ron no entendía a su mejor amigo.

- No Ron yo lo quiero y como mi amigo te pido que lo aceptes –Harry volteó a ver a Draco – a ti también te pido que aceptes a mis amigos, ellos son lo único que tengo aparte de ti.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco – Solo por ti Harry.

- Por nosotros Draco. ¿Qué me dices tu Ron?.

- Harry, sabes que hasta la muerte seremos amigos y si te quieres suicidar. . . –Ron lanzo una mirada a Draco – no seré yo quien te lo impida.

- Bueno. . . tomare eso como un si, ahora por favor dense la mano en señal de paz. –Harry sonreía internamente.

De muy mala gana y obligados por la varita que Harry blandía, Draco y Ron se estrecharon las manos.

/--------------------/---------------------/----FINFLASBLACK----/-------------------------/-----------------------/

- Era joven, pero eso ya es historia.

- ¿Draco? –Hermione hablo algo seria.

- Si Hermione.

- Se que te lastimo y que has tratado de superar lo ocurrido, pero dome la verdad ¿Amas a Harry?

Draco en realidad no sabia la respuesta, talvez añoraba lo que algún día fue suyo o era obsesión por lo que ya no lo era. Y simplemente nunca lo había analizado, siempre pensó tener la respuesta a esa pregunta pero ahora no sabia que contestar.

- No lo sé –fue lo único que pudo decir escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Hermione se levanto y fue hacia Draco para abrazarlo con fuerza como la primera vez que lo había echo.

/-----------------------/-------------------------/----FLASBACK----/--------------------------/-----------------------/

Hermione iba entrando al ala del Ministerio de Magia donde entrenaban los futuros aurores. Había quedado con Ginny para ir de compras, pero en su camino encontró a quien menos espero.

Draco estaba sentado en el frió piso de piedra del pasillo, se encontraba bastante lastimado por los entrenamientos. Nunca creyó que fuera difícil ser Auror pero así era y más que sus compañeros no lo ayudaban para nada, Harry lo ayudaba pero esa mañana había peleado. Se dijeron muchas cosas que lastimaron, en ese memento como buen Malfoy no demostró ningún sentimiento pero ahora amargas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

- ¿Malfoy estas bien? –Hermione estaba realmente preocupada.

- ¿Tú que crees? –Draco había levantado el rostro dejando ver lo maltratado que estaba.

- Mal. En realidad, muy mal. –Hermione se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Qué haces Granger?

- Sentarme, ¿acaso no puedo?

- Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

- Gracias, ahora podrías decirme ¿quién te hizo esos? –Hermione señalo su rostro.

- Granger es obvio, pero te lo diré.

- Tus amigos Gryffindors, en si todos lo que estudiaban en el colegio, exceptuando a Blaiser por supuesto; que por intentar ayudarme quedo peor que yo y esta en la enfermería.

- Pero Harry . . .

- Tu buen amigo Harry y supongo que mi ex –novio me dio con todo igual que los demás –una lagrima recorrió su mejilla – pero no lo culpo, es nuestro entrenamiento y además tarde o temprano me terminaría tratando igual que los demás.

Hermione coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy y lo apretó con suavidad.

- ¿Y ahora que haces? –Draco se sintió extrañamente reconfortado e interiormente le agradeció a Hermione por ese gesto.

- Reconfortando a un amigo.

Cuando Hermione le contó a Harry a Ron que estaba dispuesta a ser amiga de Malfoy ninguno lo creyó, Harry agradeció el esfuerzo y Ron le dijo que estaba loca.

- Si esto lo haces por Harry déjame decirte que no es necesario –Draco no hizo nada por apartar a Hermione.

- Lo hago porque quiero Malfoy, me e dado cuenta que en verdad has cambiado ya será por Harry o por ti mismo y eso es digno de ser reconocido.

- ¿Pero de que me a servido? Mírame, nadie lo reconoce –Hermione hizo un gesto – excepto tu, ni Harry creo que lo vea así.

- ¿Qué paso Draco? –Hermione se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre

- Discutimos por una tontería, le dije cosas y él a mí –Draco no resistió mas y tapando su cara con sus manos comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquilo, tendrá solución –Hermione se acercó mas a Draco.

Draco levanto su cara llena de moretones y lagrimas.

- De verdad lo Amo.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza.

/--------------------/---------------------/----FINFLASBLACK----/-------------------------/-----------------------/

- ¿Hermione? . . .

- ¿ Her – mio – ne ?

- ¿Sí? . . . disculpen, ¿ qué decían? –Hermione estaba tan medita en sus recuerdos que había olvidado con quien estaba.

- Les estaba agradeciendo por estar conmigo en estos momentos –Draco parecía adivinar lo que había distraído a Hermione y sonrió.

- Para eso estamos los amigos –Hermione también sonrió.

/--------------------/-------------------/---------------------/---------------------/

Liwk: Gracias por leer, y si es algo clásico esta parejita me gusta mucho al igual que la de HP/RW, adoro esa pareja de echo por ahí tengo escrita una cortita. X cierto seguí tu consejo y cambié la alerta de reviews (gracias por el tip). Se como son esos días que cualquier cosa te hace llorar por una parte son buenos y por otra malos pero no nos queda mas que afrontarlos. Este fic se escribe solo créeme y a veces ni yo se lo que pasara será que por eso hay mucho misterio y sobre Draco siempre me lo eh imaginado que terminara así, es malo pero no tanto jeje. Nos vemos pronto. Atte: Dioney.

AndyVoldemort: En mi cabecita también parecía algo irreal al principio, es mas no pensé subirla pero después me inspire y pues ya ves. Y lo de los capi que no tratan mucho la relación de Draco y Harry es porque quería mostrar como es la vida de Draco actualmente antes de que Harry llegue por eso utilizo varios flashback donde salen ellos, mientras transcurra el tiempo ya se adentrara mas en su relación (spero) gracias por leer.

Stiby: Me alegra que te gustara mi minific jeje así me pasa siempre no soy buena para las historias larga, créeme que esta historia tenga capítulos ya es mucho para mi, siempre los hago de un solo capitulo. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Manini: Es que Harry es muy malo. No es verdad me retracto, bueno algo ya saben la presión de ser el salvador del mundo mágico y todo eso no es fácil. Gracias por tu rev.

Hola, pues aquí esta otro capitulo la verdad no esta muy segura de cuando lo subiría, sé que me tarde bastante pero la escuela esta bastante pesadita (puras matemáticas) y después que se me perdió mi cuaderno peor, pero gracias al cielo lo encontré en la biblioteca justo al otro día de haberlo perdido.

Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, la verdad no creí que me leyeran jeje. Y disculpas por la ortografía o cualquier cosa que se me pasara pero de verdad no tengo tiempo con el trabajo y la escuela aproveche hoy que es 16 de septiembre (después de una desvelada) para pasar todo el capitulo a la compu y subirlo.

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios, criticas, recomendaciones o lo que quieran, xfa denme una idea de cómo quieren que siga esta historia.

Un beso, Dioney.


	4. Regreso ?

Wow, han pasado tantos años, tantos cambios buenos y malos, recuerdos olvidado. Pero ya estoy de vuela y como todo merece una continuación; regrese a continuar esto.

Pronto nos estaremos leyendo. ^^


End file.
